Love of my Life
by BandGeek4Life
Summary: Every relationship has ups and downs. But can they survive the downs? JackieHyde Chapter 3 up!
1. Fling?

This is my first fanfic. So it might not be that great, please review

Jackie's POV

It had been three weeks since her and Hyde had started seeing each other. Well, I wouldn't call it "seeing each other". It was more of a summer fling.

Yesterday, a very cute guy asked me out on Friday. I was totally confused on what to do. I can't just put my love life on hold because of a "fling" but what if it was more? She didn't want to upset him, but she had to tell him, make sure he was ok with it. He probably wouldn't care, he would be all Zen. I hate when he was Zen, I fell like I am talking to a wall. I had accepted to go to dinner. But I couldn't seem to get up the nerve to tell Steven that while he was walking me home.

When we reached my door, he gave me a quick kiss on the cheek, and walked off.

I sighed, and walked in my dark and empty house.

Ever since Fez found out about their relationship, he had been especially cautious. Nowwe only made out in his car, which she thought smelled of alcohol, and weed. She wished there was somewhere they could go, but it seemed to be the only option. He had suggested her house, but her mom was due back soon.

Fez had walked in on them together in the basement last week. He had a look of absolute shock on his face. We made him swear not to tell anyone, especially Kelso. He was reluctant, but eventually he agreed. He said that we would eventually have to tell everyone, but we both agreed we weren't ready. I didn't want to hurt Kelso.

I walked upstairs to my bedroom and changed into my comfy pink pajamas.

I decided that I wanted a commitment. I can't go on like this, not know if we are together, if we could see other people. Maybe he already was seeing someone else that thought worried me. I will talk to him the next time I see him. But I was afraid. What if he rejected me? Told me he only wanted a fling? I knew this all too well. Boy and girl have fling. Girl asks for commitment. Boy dumps girl. But I was willing to take that risk. Because what I want is worth risking rejection.

I got underneath the covers and decided to leave my troubles to tomorrow.


	2. Commitment?

Please Review

Hyde's POV

I love Fridays now. Forman and Donna are going to the movies, Kelso and Fez are working, and Kitty and Red are out. Which meant me and Jackie will have the whole basement to us.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to the movies with us Hyde?"

What I was doing was going to be better than some movie.

"No thanks Eric, I have…stuff to do." Not the most convincing excuse, but oh well.

"Well, then we better get going" Yes! They were leaving!

After spending a half hour watching "The Price Is Right" Jackie walked in the door.

She sat down on the couch, and looked atme nervously.

I practically attacked her, and after a five minute make out session, she pushed me back and said "Steven, we have to talk"

Uh-Oh…that is never good.

She looked me right in the eye and said "I need to know where this is going. A guy asked me out on Friday, and I didn't know what to say. I mean, are we together, or what?"

"No Jackie, this is just a fling"

She flinched; I could tell those words hurt her.

"So you don't care if I go out with this guy?"

I did care.

"No, of course not. Go out with all the guys you want" I was starting to raise my voice

She was starting to cry.

"Listen Steven! I want a committed relationship! And if you can't give that to me, then well, we can't continue this!

She ran outside with fresh tears coming down her face.

I just stood there for a while, just looking at the floor.

I really don't want a commitment; I am more of a one night stand kind of guy. But I don't want to lose what I have with Jackie, so I ran after her.

I found her coming back down the stairs, crying. But she wasn't crying over me.

"Mrs. Forman just ran out of here. She was heading to the hospital. Kelso was shot."

I know it is short. The next chapter will be longer. He He...Cliffhanger...


	3. Do We Tell?

Please Review

Hyde hated hospitals almost as much as he hated snobby, shallow girls. But here he was, in the waiting room of a hospital sitting next to the most snobby and shallow girl he knew.

He felt like he was in hell.

They had been waiting for fifteen minutes, because the nurses were bandaging Kelso's arm. Hyde's first thought was that Kelso had shot himself being the idiot that he was, but apparently he had pulled over a car and the man inside shot him in the arm and drove off. His partner got the license plate and took Michael to the hospital. They later tracked down the guy and arrested him.

A nurse came into the waiting room, "You may see him now".

Kelso was laughing hysterically, he reminded Hyde of when they were in the circle. Then he realized that Michael Kelso was as high as a kite. "Hey Buddy!"

Hyde smiled. "Looks like they got you on some good old pain killers "

"Yeah! I don't feel a thing!"

Jackie went to his side and said, "Awww…my poor Michael" She rubbed his arm affectionately.

"Hey Jackie, since I got shot, can I have some I got hurt sex?"

Hyde pegged him on the arm, without thinking about what he was doing.

"Geez…Hyde, why do you care?

Hyde looked to the floor and turned red." I don't, it was just a really stupid thing to say." Jackie was smiling from ear to ear as if to say "he does care".

After spending a half hour entertaining Kelso, they left and came back to the Forman's basement. They both sat down and Jackie said "So…Steven, what were you going to tell me when you chased after me?"

He shifted in the chair a bit, and then looked into her eyes. "I guess I was going to say, that I am willing to give this whole commitment crap a go. As long as it doesn't require effort and I still get some action." Jackie squealed with delight and kissed him firmly on the lips.

"You are so wonderful Steven!"

"Whatever."

At that time, Donna and Eric walked into the basement, or more like tumbled. They were making out while coming inside, without realizing they had company. Donna was the first to see them, and jumped back and pointed at Hyde and Jackie, her eyes wide.

"Looks like you two had a good date" Hyde said with a smug look on his face.

"Yeah" Donna said as she straightened her blouse.

"What are you guys doing here? I thought you had…stuff to do Hyde." Eric questioned.

He changed the subject.

"I am taking it you guys haven't heard about Kelso."

"No, what happened?"

"He was shot, in the arm."

"Is he ok?

"Yeah, we just got back from the hospital."

Eric eyed Hyde suspiciously. "Since when do you and Jackie hang together?"

Then Jackie grabbed him by arm and said "Me and Steven are a couple now."

Donna's eyes widened and Eric burst out laughing.

"No…That isn't possible." But then he nodded.

"Since when?" Donna asked.

"For about 3 weeks." Hyde sadly responded.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Why don't you look at your boyfriend? He looks like he saw a ghost!"

It was true; Eric's was turning very pale. "And plus, it was just a fling until Jackie decided it had to be more then that"

Eric finally got some color back and said "I…am going…to go to bed and try to forget about this..."

Donna nodded. "I think I will head home, maybe it will make more sense in the morning."

Once they had left, Hyde turned to Jackie and asked "Why did you tell them?"

"I don't know, it just seemed like a good time to tell them."

"Trust me, it wasn't"

He was pissed at Jackie about telling them so early, but he was also relieved about having told everyone. Now they could stop sneaking around. Then it hit him, Kelso.


End file.
